ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Blaze (Character)
Ultraman Blaze is a fire-powered Ultra from the Central Space Universe, whose origins are shrouded in mystery. Appearance Blaze is a mostly red Ultra, with orange flame markings around his body. He has a Beam Lamp that glows brightly along with his Color Timer and eyes. On his arms are a pair of flame-patterned bracers. Personality TBA History TBA Ultraman Blaze TBA Profile Stats * Height: 50 m * Weight: 35,000 t * Age: 5,800 years * Time Limit: 3 minutes or more (Can recharge by absorbing sunlight) * Weakness: As would be expected of a fire-powered Ultra, Blaze is weak to water. * Hobbies: Training, collecting * Likes: Toys * Dislikes: Imbalances of power, Dark Ultras Relationships * Unseen Father * Unknown Brother * Lava-Phoenix (First Mentor) * Lapis-Megalodon (Enemy, later Ally) * Ultraman Zero (Second Mentor) * Ultraman Lightning (Friend) * Alien Lava Geil (Enemy) Body Features * Heat Gauge: Blaze's Color Timer equivalent, which measures both his remaining energy and the fire power he can use. Though he has the usual time limit, his Heat Gauge can absorb the heat of the sun to recharge, although going too far over his limit may leave him stuck in his human form and unable to transform for a time. * Heat Lamp: Blaze's version of a Beam Lamp. It is used to manipulate fire energy. * Blaze Burners: A pair of bracers on Blaze's arms, which work similarly to the bracers of other Ultras. They are used for many of his abilities. * Fire Armor: Blaze's Ultra Skin/Armor is incredibly resistant to high heat, and lights up with heat energy when he activates special attacks. He possesses flame patterns around his body. * Eyes: Blaze's bright eyes allow him to see in the dark and across the color spectrum. Transformation Blaze, in his human form, grabs the handle at the top of the Blaze Rod and slides it down, exposing a hidden flame symbol/crystal at the rod's tip. He then raises the rod into the air and presses the trigger on the side. He transforms into his Ultra form in a burst of heat, and rises from a swirl of flames and smoke. Forms - Blue= Ultraman Blaze Blue Blaze's upgraded form, which increases his strength and speed, as well as granting him new pyrokinetic abilities. It is physically identical to his normal form, just blue and white. He tapped into its power in his youth while training with Lava-Phoenix, and can now naturally access the form whenever he wants. Techniques Special *'Blaze Magma(Name Unknown):' By charging fiery energy from his hands with flames,Blaze punches to the ground hard and magma rocks are released and he hits them towards his opponent.Sharp magma rocks. *'Blaze Fiery Tornado:' Blaze flys to midair and creates a tornado and hits towards foes,he will burn them while they are inside the tornado.This often finishers them. *'Blaze Lava:' By charging his legs,Blaze can spin around and creating lava around him and sent them towards his foes,making them fly. *'Pyro Blast:' A series of fire from Blaze right hand.Can create very powerful explosions. *'Blaze Hyper Cannon:' Blaze draws his hands down to both sides and creates two fire spheres.He later combines them together and fire a very hot energy wave towards the opponent. Physical * TBA Other * Blaze Dimensional: By charging his both hands with fiery and punches to the ground,lava will spout out from the entire place and become a dimensional field and battle will be in his flavor. Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Armed= Armed Blaze When Lava-Phoenix and Lapis-Megalodon lend Blaze their power, he calls forth the Phoenix Blade and Megalo Shield to don a set of armor and achieve his strongest form. Unfortunately, this form was lost when Geil destroyed the armor in the finale. Techniques Physical * Blaze Phoenix: His main finisher but drains energy from himself but can still fight after this but enemies will be finished by then.He summons all his fire energy and Blaze's powers and covers himself with fiery aura.He can protect himself from Attacks and rushes towards the enemy and burns them,they can't resist to this power. ** Phoenix Aura: The aura from the Attack covers himself from any Attacks with can harmful to him.But this aura summoned does not protects him Gale's Attacks as Gale easily destroy his armor as well. ** Phoenix Ball: Same way as he is also covered with Aura but instead if burning them,he relases in a very big fireball,twice his size.Finisher. Weapons * Phoenix Blade: A sword designed after Lava-Phoenix. It can be stored in the Megalo Shield. ** Phoenix End: Blaze performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Phoenix Blade. ** Phoenix Soar: Blaze gathers Lava-Phoenix's power into the Phoenix Blade and releases it as a phoenix-shaped blast. ** Phoenix Light: Blaze raises the Phoenix Blade into the air and it emits a bright flame which distracts/blinds the opponent. * Megalo Shield: A shield designed after Lapis-Megalodon, which is stored on Blaze's back. ** Megalo Block: The Megalo Shield can erect a large, blue energy barrier to protect Blaze from attacks. ** Megalo Shoot: By pointing the bottom of the shield at the opponent, Blaze can use it as a cannon, firing powerful blue energy blasts. ** Megalo Bite: Blaze gathers Lapis-Megalodon's power into the Megalo Shield and releases it in a powerful bashing attack with the shield. While using this attack, a projection of Megalodon's head and jaws appear to bite down on the target. }} - Human= Blaze's human form. }} Trivia * The Phoenix Blade and Megalo Shield are based on the Houou Blade and Shield from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. * Changing Blaze's upgrade form to blue was based on how blue flames are the hottest. ** BlazBlue jokes probably imminent. * His forms are similar to Kamen Rider Hibiki's, in that his upgraded form is merely a recolor of his base form, and then his final form adds a suit of armor. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Elemental Ultras